


The Pretty and The Witty

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Percy had it all planned out, right down to the minute.Hermione had it all planned out, right down to the minute.If only they had told each other!Percy believed that his perfect snow day was going to be ruined by the unexpected arrival of his family. Turns out, Hermione gives him the best day ever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: What to do on a Snowy Day





	The Pretty and The Witty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the "What to do on a snowy day" Fest hosted by the FaceBook group: Weasley's, Witches, & Writers! 
> 
> I'm very excited for this one, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Side Pairings:  
> Charlie/Draco  
> Ron/Astoria  
> George/Luna  
> Ginny/Harry

Percy had everything planned. Right down to the minute. Hermione was still asleep, which suited him just fine. She never let herself sleep in, and despite what she said, Percy knew she needed it. She was always working, always on the go, but today was just for them. No work meetings to attend to, or reports to read, he wasn’t letting her do any of it. The ministry would be just fine without her for one day, so told her secretary that she was not to be disturbed at all. If somehow the world had caught fire, call someone else.

He was passionate about his own work as well, but being the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts was far less taxing than being Minister of Magic. Percy was still teased by his siblings from time to time, even after the ten years he’d been with Hermione, about having a girlfriend that was more successful than he was. He could laugh at it now, his teenage days now making him chuckle instead of cringe. All thanks to Hermione.

He was doing what he loved, his ministry days were long behind him, and he encouraged Hermione to go after what she wanted. She had the power and the mind to change the world, and he would support her in everything she decided to do.

Which was why today was the perfect day to ask her to be his wife.

Today was just another Saturday in January, nothing at all special about it. Christmas was over, and February was too cliche for Percy’s taste, and January was a month she wouldn’t expect at all. Today was going to be perfect.

He cleaned their small secluded cottage until it was spotless. He laid out Hermione’s favorite soaps and their fluffiest towels, hoping he could join her for a soak. Their morning tea and fresh muffins were loaded onto the serving tray given to them for Christmas by Fleur, just waiting for the first sounds of her waking up so Percy could serve her breakfast in bed. Their day indoors on this perfect snowy day was all he’d thought about for months. With everything set, Percy sat down to read the latest edition of the quibbler in his favorite chair while he waited for his love to wake up.

Percy never really understood anything in the magazine, but he was a loyal reader none the less. Of all his sisters in law, he adored Luna the most. George was certainly a lucky man. He had just turned the page to continue an article on the effects the chilly weather had on dirigible plums when a he jumped at the sound of someone banging on the front door.

Nearly falling out of his chair he reached the door to find a gaggle of people. “What the-“

“Hey, Perce!” Charlie said jovially as he clapped his slimmer brother on the back.

  
“Charlie, what-“

  
“Long time no see, Percy!” Ron practically shouted, cutting him off. “Wasn’t sure if we were gonna make it but here we are!”

  
“Have some manners, Weasel!” Draco barked at him. “Your huge feet are dragging snow into the house!”

  
“Aww, Draco, such a housewife.” Ron said with a wink as he bent down to remove his boots.

  
“Just because I work from home it doesn’t make me a housewife.” He shot back as he glared at his brother in law.

  
“That’s right.” Charlie said as he kissed Draco’s cheek. “No matter how sexy he looks in those-“

  
“Charlie!” Draco hissed. “Shut your mouth!”

  
Charlie just chuckled, then kissed his husband right on the lips. “You love me.”

  
“I have no idea why.” Draco drawled.

  
Percy stared at them in disbelief. “Pardon me, but what the hell are you three idiots doing in my house?”

  
“Four idiots. She did marry Ron after all.” Draco sent a wink back at Ron. “ Astoria is still out there somewhere.”

  
Percy gaped at Ron. “You left your wife outside?”

  
“Don’t look at me like that. She was taking pictures of some birds. I swear she spends too much time with Luna. Probably thinks they’re some blubbering hoopdingers or whatever.”

  
“Blibbering Humdinger.” Draco and Percy corrected at the same time.

  
“Yea, those.” Ron said without thinking. He threw his boots over by the door and removed his coat to hang it on the rack. “Speaking of, where’s yours?”

  
“Hermione is sleeping. So if you could kindly shut up and leave, I’d really appreciate it.”

  
“Leave?” Charlie questioned. “Why would we leave when she invited us?”

  
Percy’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He was just about to question what in Godric’s name they were talking about when he heard Hermione coming down the hall.

  
“Oh! You’re all here!” She beamed. “I’m so sorry I’m not ready, Percy didn’t wake me like I asked him to.”

  
Percy took a moment to take in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend coming towards him. Her braid had loose strands of hair flying out of place, her fleece snowman pajamas hung on her hips in the most perfect way, and she had slipped on one of his t shirts over her tank top.

Percy thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

“Good morning, love.” She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

  
“Good morning.” He tried not to grumble, he wasn’t sure he succeeded.

  
“Well, I see our company has arrived.” She turned and beamed at everyone before she went to each person to hug them. “Ron, where’s Stori?”

  
“Outside.” He smiled as she hugged him.

  
She pulled away and gave him a confused look. “You left your wife outside?”

  
Charlie snorted, and Draco flat out laughed.

  
“Stori!” Draco shouted as he opened the door. “Get in here before everyone murders Ron for neglecting you!”

Astoria ran to the door with the brightest smile she could manage. “Sorry everyone!” She said breathlessly as she entered the cottage. “I was taking pictures for Luna.”

  
Ron smirked at his family. “Told you.”

  
Percy pulled Hermione away slightly and spun her around so she was facing away from everyone. “Hermione, did you invite them over?”

  
“It was supposed to be a surprise.” She smiled shyly. “I thought that since Charlie and Draco are in town for the next few days, that we could spend some time together. Then I thought of Stori, who never gets to see Draco as much as she would like, and then of course Ron. He’s always spending so much time at the shop. So, I had the idea of a snow day get together!”

  
“A what?”

  
“A snow day. When I was younger if the weather was awful we had these days called snow days. School would be closed and we’d sometimes play outside and make snowmen or snow angels, and then come in and sit by the fire and drink hot cocoa. And I just thought that it would be nice to do that with the family that I have now.”

Percy’s shoulders slumped despite the kind smile on his face. He knew she loved his family, and he sometimes forgot that she didn’t have one of her own anymore. She looked so happy that he just couldn’t say anything other than agree. “That sounds wonderful.”

  
Giddy with excitement, Hermione threw her arms around his neck. “This is going to be the best snow day ever!”

  
After planting a huge kiss on his lips Hermione made her way to the kitchen. Percy didn’t want to ruin her day in any way, so he pushed the ball of disappointment sitting in his chest away as best he could.

“Who’s hungry?” He called out in the most cheerful voice he could manage.

  
“Starving!” Ron blurted out.

  
“Shocked.” Percy said with a subtle smile. “We’ll have breakfast ready soon.”

Percy came up behind Hermione and turned her gently to face him before he leaned in for a soft kiss. “Good morning.”

  
“Mmm. Good morning.” She hummed as she fitted her body to his.

  
“I didn’t greet you properly earlier. I thought I would do so now.”

  
Hermione smiled as she turned to look at the breakfast tray Percy had prepared earlier. “I see you had other plans for the morning. I hope you’re not upset at all.”

  
Percy shook his head and smiled back at her. “I’m still spending the day with you, and I don’t mind having everyone over.” He answered honestly. Truly he didn’t mind, it was just incredibly poor timing. “Where’s everyone else?”

  
“Bill and Fleur were planning on coming, but Vickie came down with a terrible cold. George and Luna said they would stop by later, and Harry and Ginny had Teddy last night, so they’ll be a bit late, too.”

  
“Ahh, yes. I do recall Mom saying something about watching him for the night.”

  
“Surprise.” She said weakly.

  
Percy just grinned at her. “It’s fine, love. Really.” He gave her a quick kiss before he pulled away, intending to pull out the pans he would need. “Better get something going before Ron dies of malnutrition. Why don’t you go and get ready, I’ll make us all breakfast.”

  
Hermione hopped over and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re too good to me. I love you.”

  
“Love you, too.”

  
With a tilt of his chin Percy Hermione sent down the hallway, leaving him with his still bickering family and a full breakfast to cook.

Percy really loved to cook. It was one of the things Hermione adored about him, since she was completely unhelpful in the kitchen. He still tried diligently to teach her things, but he secretly loves it that she still needs him. Even for such a little thing like breakfast. He figured pancakes were easy enough to do, so with that he set to work and also pulled out some bacon and eggs just for Ron.

“Did we impose?”

  
Percy turned to look at his brother in law. “Not at all, Draco.” He made sure to smile at him, Draco was always more perceptive than the rest of his family.

  
“You sure about that?” Draco prodded as he leaned a hip against the countertop and crossed his arms.

  
“I’m positive. Hermione invited you all here to surprise me, and I would never turn town time spent with family.”

  
Draco narrowed his eyes, then opened them comically wide. “You were going to do it today!”

  
Percy nearly dropped the plate of eggs he was just about to move to the table. “Will you lower your voice!” He hissed. “I had other things planned, yes.”

  
“Shit. Perce, I’m so sorry.”

  
Any doubts Percy had about this day not being wonderful went right out the window in that moment. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would become a member of his family, or that Percy would love him so much. “It’s going to be a great day. Don’t worry.”

~

“I see I have brilliant timing, as always.” Hermione said as she rounded the kitchen island. “What are you two talking about.”

  
“Oh you know us.” Draco said with a puffed out chest. “No one else here is capable of intelligent conversation so I found Percy as usual.”

  
“As usual.” Percy echoed. “You look beautiful.”

  
Hermione had on a pair of soft black leggings, fuzzy socks and one of his many Weasley sweaters. She had her own of course, but she always preferred to wear his.

  
Hermione smiled at him. “Let me help you.” She took the plate of eggs from his hands, then wandlessly summoned the rest of their breakfast to the table.

  
Percy watched her walk away, wondering how he got so lucky.

~

  
“So what do you want to do first, Hermione?” Astoria asked as she set the dishes to wash.

  
“Oh, there’s a really nice walking path just down the road. I’ve seen quite a few people snowshoeing on it lately.”

  
“How lovely!” She squealed. “Let me just call Luna and see if they’re ready yet. George was just waiting for Lee to come in.”

  
“Harry and Ginny should be over soon, too.” Hermione replied. “How is Luna feeling?”

  
“Oh, you know Luna.” Astoria smiled. “She’s been making George brew all kinds of things for her morning sickness. Says the twins always feel better after pickles and pumpkin juice though.”

  
Hermione scrunched up her face, then looked to Percy. “Promise me that even if I ask you’ll never feed me pickles and pumpkin juice when I’m pregnant.”

  
Percy stumbled over himself on his way to the refrigerator while putting their breakfast ingredients away. “Uh, will do.”

  
Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him grin like a fool.

  
Draco caught the exchange and threw his arm over Astoria’s shoulder. “Already trying to get some more nieces and nephews, are we?”

  
“I can’t help it. I want a house full of kids so bad! Growing up with just one sibling was so boring.”

  
“Why do you think I liked reading so much.” Hermione said to her. “It was all I had sometimes. But now I have all of this.”

  
“All of what?” Harry asked as he walked in. “Any breakfast left? Teddy ate all of my- ooph.”

  
Percy chuckled as Hermione nearly tackled Harry with a hug. Looking passed her and saw that the rest of his family had arrived, then pulled everything back out of the refrigerator.

~

It was nearly noon by the time they’d actually made their way outside. The walk down the hiking trial was quite comical in Percy’s opinion. Charlie and Draco led the way, since Hermione had walked with them several times in the past. They were overwhelmingly adorable, and it made Percy wonder how the hell they ever survived as long as they did without each other. Harry and Ginny followed them while they bickered with Ron and George about quidditch standings and nearly shouting in their excitement. Luna and Astoria were trailing behind talking about Godric knows what. Astoria would giggle every few minutes at Luna’s waddle, which Percy secretly loved as well. He wasn’t sure she would even want to go for a walk, but of course Luna wouldn’t miss a single second of being outdoors. Percy and Hermione were the last of the group, holding hands and smiling at the nonsense before them.

“How long before Ron hexes one of them?” Percy asked her.

  
“I’d say before we even get to the stream. The real question is, who will he hex first?”

  
Percy looked at their group carefully as he pondered his answer. “Ginny.”

  
“You’re on. My money’s on George.”

  
Percy smirked as he reached out to pull her into his side. “And what do I get if I win?”

  
“The usual.” Her voice low and seductive.

  
Percy’s smile broadened. “You’re on.”

  
“Hey, Percy!” Draco called out. “Do you think the pond is frozen over?”

  
“Most likely. It’s been unusually cold lately.”

  
Without another word Draco grabbed Charlie by the waist and disaparated.

  
“Wonder what was that about.” Percy asked Hermione.

  
“Draco’s been dying to take Charlie ice skating. Every time they’ve been out our way the ice wasn’t strong enough to hold them.”

  
“Poor Charlie.” Percy laughed out.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Draco is an excellent dancer, and you know how patient he is with Charlie. He should get the hang of it in no time.”

  
“You realize that Charlie is _not_ an excellent dancer, their wedding was proof enough of that. Charlie is probably thankful that we won’t be there to-“

  
“The Chuddley Canons do so have a shot this year!” Ron roared just before he jinxed George’s hair neon green.

  
Percy hung his head but couldn’t hid his smile.

~

The pond was one of Percy and Hermione’s favorite places to go when the weather was nice. The time that they got to spend there were some of his fondest memories. This was where he taught her to fish. She read her classic Muggle novels to him as they picnicked. He danced with her as the leaves fell from the trees every autumn. And now, he was going to teach her to skate.

  
“Draco, don’t you dare let me go!” Charlie whimpered.

  
“Relax, baby. You’re doing fine.” Draco assured him.

  
“If Draco can do it, then so can I.” Harry said confidently as they all watched the couple from the bank.

  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. “Some things will never change.”

  
Percy leaned over and whispered to her. “Want to give it a go?”

  
“I’m horrible at dancing.”

  
“Well I happen to be quite graceful.” He smiled gently at her. “Come on.”

Percy led her out onto the ice then took his wand and ran it across the bottom of her boots, making ice skates appear. “Just hold on to me, you’ll do fine.”

  
“I don’t know about this.”

  
“That’s a first!” Draco snickered.

  
“What was that about how some things never change, Hmm?” Harry smirked as he glided right by her.

  
“Don’t listen to him, Hermione.” Ginny called over her shoulder as she caught up to Harry.

  
Hermione barely paid any attention to them. “I’m going to fall.” She said nervously as she looked up at Percy.

  
“I’ll catch you, I promise.”

  
Percy began to slowly skate backwards as he pulled her across the ice. Her legs we stiff and her grip on his hands was crushing. “See, you’re doing fine.”

  
“I’m not doing anything.”

  
Her voice was still shaky and Percy couldn’t help but adore her.

  
“You’re out here, doing something that’s a little scary to you, that’s something.” He moved to glide next to her, nearly making her fall. “You’re okay. Push with one leg at a time. There you go, just like this. Nice and slow.”

Hermione watched the way Percy moved, then tried to mimic him. After about fifteen minutes of basically being dragged around the pond, she seemed to be getting the hang of it. Percy looked up to see that Charlie had finally let his death grip of Draco go to try and skate on his own, too. Harry and Ginny were surprisingly doing very well themselves, while the other four watched from the bank.

“Want to try on your own? You’re doing very well.” Percy encouraged.

  
“Yea, I think so.”

  
“Aright, ready? I’m going to let go.” Percy gave her a small push then watched as she clumsily, but successfully, made a small circle about the pond.

  
“Percy! I’m doing it!”

  
Percy clapped loudly for her. “Great job, love!”

  
“Keep it up, Granger!” Draco called out as he skated over to Percy. “Wanna make a bet on who falls first?”

  
Percy snorted. “I shouldn’t.” He watched as somehow Charlie, who could only make left turns, fumbled right into Hermione’s way.

  
“Hermione.” Draco said with a nod.

  
“No way. Do you see Charlie? He can barely stand! At least Hermione can move. I say Charlie.”

  
“You’re on.”

  
Percy grinned widely as Charlie began to flail around as he headed right for Hermione. This was going to be the easiest bet he’d ever taken.

  
“Granger!” Draco shouted, startling even Percy who was right next to him.

  
Percy saw Hermione jump at the unexpected distraction and then land right on her butt as she slid across the ice.

  
“I win.” Draco said with a wink.

  
“You cheated!” Percy said with a laugh as they both made their way over to their significant others.

  
“I don’t recall any rules being stated. I win the usual, right?”

  
Percy shook his head then grumbled. “I have to fund two trips to the bookstore now.”

  
“Percy Weasley did you bet on me?!” Hermione scowled as he helped her up.

  
“I didn’t bet against you if that helps me at all.” He pulled her up then brushed off the little bit of snow that was on her jacket. “You did an amazing job all by yourself.”

  
“I fell right on my ass.” She deadpanned.

  
“Because Draco was going to lose the bet. You were amazing.” He leaned down to give her a kiss, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Dance with me.”

  
“What? Percy I can barely dance, and I can absolutely not skate.”

  
Percy kissed her nose. “Just hold on to me.”

He propelled them backwards, gliding along the ice effortlessly. At first Hermione clung to him like her life depended on it, but the more Percy pulled them around the pond the more she relaxed. She began to move in tune with him and before long they were dancing on ice. Percy didn’t dare do any spins or twists during their little dance, but he did slow to a stop and kiss her just as he leaned down for a dip.

  
“I love you, Hermione.”

  
“I love you, too.” She breathed.

“You love birds have fun?” George cooed as everyone made their way back to land.

  
“George, what the hell are you doing?” Charlie asked him.

  
George was standing perfectly still, while pointing at nothing. “Posing.”

  
Percy glanced over at Luna, who sure enough had a sketch pad with pencils laying all around her. “Ahh. Got it.” He and Hermione let them be and made their way over to Ron and Astoria, who were perched on a fallen tree while sharing some sort of sweet.

  
“Eating again so soon?” Hermione teased.

  
“I swear he can smell food a mile away.” Astoria said affectionately. “Want one? They’re Romanian chocolates from Draco.”

  
Hermione helped herself to some seashell looking thing, but Percy had passed.

  
“I bought those for Stori, you thief!” Draco shouted at them.

  
“And she shares with me!” Ron shouted back. “Live with it!”

  
“Don’t you two ever stop?” Astoria asked with a light smack to his shoulder.

  
“What for? It’s what we do. He knows he bought them for me just as much as I do.”

  
“That’s completely true.” Percy defended. “They’ll never admit that they actually like each other.”

  
Ron took another chocolate and shoved it in his mouth. “Never.”

Out of nowhere a snowball hit Ron right in the chest, breaking apart on impact and splattering his face with cold snow. Ron gasped just as Draco collapsed with laughter.

  
“Direct hit!” George cried out, breaking his statue like pose.

  
“Oh, you prat!” Ron scrambled to his feet and wadded up a mound of snow into a ball, then began to chase Draco around the clearing.

  
“Gin!” Draco screamed as he ran around frantically. “I could use your help right now!”

  
With a devious grin she formed her own snowball then ran after Ron, clearly choosing Draco’s team.

  
“Well now that’s just not fair.” Harry yelled as he ran to Ron’s aid.

  
Percy gave an impressive whistle as Harry smashed his snowball right into his wife’s face. “Oh, what a stupid man.”

  
“He’s in for it now.” Hermione agreed.

  
“I am one hundred percent staying out of this one.” Astoria said to no one in particular.

  
“Ditto.” Charlie said as he came over to loop his arm around her. “Those idiots can sort themselves out.”

  
Hermione chanced a glance at Percy. “Want to bet on which team will win?”

  
“Clearly, Draco and Ginny. Harry isn’t even trying anymore, he’s just running away from her.”

  
“Hmm. I think it’s going to be Ron and Harry.” She said lightly.

  
Percy was instantly confused. Where they watching the same thing? “What makes you say-“ Just as he turned to look at her though, he got a handful of snow to the face.

  
“Because that’s the team I’m on!” She squealed as she ran away.

  
“Go get her, Perce!” George appeared out of no where and gave him a half dozen already made snow balls. He’d never appreciated his brother more than in this very moment.

  
“Nice, Hermione!” Ginny whooped in delight. “Too bad you’re on the wrong team!”

  
“You mean the winning team!” Harry retorted with excitement.

  
Ron quickly formed a barricade of snow with his wand for the three of them to hide behind while they created more snowballs.  
Percy caught up to Draco and Ginny and quickly formed a plan. “Go for Harry. Hermione will cover him and Ron will cover her.”  
Draco agreed right away. “They’re so predictable sometimes. Once he’s taken out, Ron will surely be next.”

  
Percy and Draco summoned some snow and created a good dozen or so balls, which Ginny charmed green.

  
“Gin, you might be my favorite sister in law.”

  
“I already knew that.” She smirked. “They’ll hate it.”

  
“Alright, we here go. Spread out, but stick to the plan.” Percy’s voice was serious, but he couldn’t contain the excitement coursing through him. One way or another, he was going to win.

He turned back to where the opposing team was gathered and saw that a wall of snow had quickly been erected between them. Percy smiled. It was definitely Hermione’s doing. Draco levitated the snowballs to float behind them, then the three of them walked forward slowly.

  
“And stepping into the playing field we have the Red Ferrets!” George bellowed out with a sonorous charm.

  
Draco froze in place. “Really? I mean really?”

  
“Look, I don’t make the rules.” George said quickly.

  
“Except that you do!” Draco laughed out. “Whatever. The Red Ferrets, stepping up!”

  
George grinned. “The Peas in a Pod have yet to make an appearance, I wonder what they have planned.”

  
“That’s going to be tough, George.” Astoria announced with her own sonorous charm. “They can be quite unpredictable.”

  
George walked up and loops an arm over his sister in law as peck on the cheek. “Right you are, my dear. Right you are.”

  
“Aren’t scared, are you love?” Percy taunted.

  
“Not at all, dear.” She called back.

  
“Oh ho!” George’s voice echoed across the clearing. “Some playful banter between teams.”

  
“Hermione seems to be toying with her prey before she goes for the attack.” Astoria added.

  
Everyone looked up when Harry began to shout. “Three, two, one, Fire!”

  
“And they’ve begun!” George bellowed.

  
Dozens of snowballs launched themselves over the wall towards the opposing team, temporarily making Percy lose focus.

  
“Looks like the surprise attack did the trick.” Astoria said as Ron came around the corner, guns blazing in all sense of the word. He swished his wand in front of him as he sent several snowballs flying right at Draco, who jumped out of the way just in time.

Draco threw three snowballs in quick succession from his kneeling position on the ground right back at Ron, who dodged the attack easily.

  
“Seems like both teams thought to charm their snowballs with color!” George said as a bright red snowball hit a tree right where Ginny was standing. She looked up and smirked at Harry before she raised her wand and sent six green snowballs chasing after him.

  
“She’s on the hunt now!” Astoria shouted. “Harry, you better run!”

  
“Don’t help them, Stori!” Draco whined.

  
“Astoria, please help me!” Harry cried as he ran behind the wall of snow, Ginny still hot on his heels.

  
“Here comes Hermione to the rescue!” George watched as Ginny was now trapped between them. “Oh, a big show down. Predictions, Stori?”  
“Oh, Harry’s going down!” She answered with satisfaction.

  
“I feel like you’re a little too happy about that, sis.” Charlie chuckled.

  
“Am I?” She said innocently.

  
“Run, Harry!” Out of now where Ron appeared and began pelting Ginny with red snowballs.

  
“Oh! Direct hit!” George cried. “Ginny’s out early!”

  
“Followed by Harry!” Percy said as he ran passed Harry and hit him in the back of the head with a green snowball.

  
“Hey!” Harry turned abruptly, but was silenced by a snowball to the face from Draco, who was laughing hysterically.

  
“You weren’t supposed to turn around!”

  
George clapped his hands together. “Down to two and two. Let’s see how this goes.”

  
“Hermione and Ron versus Percy and Draco!” Astoria said right after. “Go get em, baby!”

  
“Who’s team are you rooting for, anyway?” Harry asked her as he wiped the wet snow from his face.

  
“I have no idea!” She giggled.

  
Percy decided to go right for Hermione early. He sent rapid snowballs flying her way, which she blocked with a shield charm easily. She ducked behind a tree, gathered some snow, spun around and propelled it in Percy’s direction before he even took three steps.

  
“Hermione’s playing hard to get.” George commented. “Percy’s putting up a good defensive front though!”

If Percy wasn’t so invested in winning, he would have taken better notice of Hermione’s skill. She dodged his attacks and blocked oncoming snowballs effortlessly. Percy dived behind some brush and nearly got smacked right in the face by Hermione’s charmed snowballs. Red and green spots littered the snow all around them. Draco flung himself to the ground as a red snowball whizzed passed him, landing right next to Percy.

They gathered more snow and formed them and charmed them, then were ready for more.

  
“Red Ferrets.” Percy held out his fist to Draco.

  
“Red Ferrets.” Draco gave a fist bump back, then ran out of the brush and headed right for Ron.

  
“Uh, no. Looks like Ron had run out of snow balls, and here comes Draco with a fresh batch!” George snickered. “How will the remaining Peas in a Pod handle this?”

  
“Ron! Now!” Hermione screamed as she ran out from behind the tree.

  
Ron waved his wand and a Frisbee of snow whizzed across the ground right at Draco.

  
“Draco, look out!” Percy shouted.

  
Draco didn’t see the spinning snow coming towards him and lost his footing when it struck him in the shins.

  
“Ahh!” He cried as he stumbled forward, catapulting his remaining ammo right in Hermione’s direction.

  
“Hermione!” Ron bolted towards her, jumping in mid air to shield her just as Draco’s charmed snowballs hit him right in the chest.

  
“What a sacrifice!” George called out.

  
“Stunning move!” Astoria cheered. “One on one now, who will win?”

Percy and Hermione circled each other as if they were dueling.

  
“Ready to surrender?” Hermione jeered. 

  
“In your dreams.” Percy shot back.

  
“What an intense moment.” George attempted to whisper for dramatics. “Who will take the win? The last Ferret or the only remaining Pea?”

  
“You can give up, you know.” Hermione said sweetly. “I won’t think any less of you.”

  
“How kind.” Percy drawled. “But of the two of us, I think you’ll be the one to surrender.”

  
“Oh? And why is that?”

  
Percy grinned Deviously. “Look above you, love.”

  
Hermione looked up to see the dozen or so floating green snowballs above her head, ready to attack her at a moments notice. She looked back to Percy and flashed him the same devious grin. “Look behind you, love.”

  
Percy turned quickly to see about the same amount of red snowballs floating behind him, ready to strike. He turned back to face Hermione and held up his hands. “Truce?”

  
She looked at him for a long minute before she held up her own hands. “Truce.”

At the same exact second they each sent their snowballs hurtling towards the other, each of them getting pelted with charmed red and green snow.

  
“What a trick!” George roared as he pumped his fists in the air.

  
“Do we have a winner?” Astoria asked as she tried to assess how much snow they were covered with.

  
“Looks like a tie to me! What a finish! Nice one, Perce!”

Percy wiped the bright red snow out of his hair and looked at Hermione who was busy doing the same. “I thought you said truce?” He said with a laugh.

  
“So did you!”

  
Percy walked over to her and scooped her up into his arms. “I could never let you win.”

  
“Me neither.” She giggled. “I guess it’s a tie.”

  
He set her down and she reached up to wipe some melting red snow from his brow. “Ready to head home?”

  
Percy kissed the tip of her nose. “As long as I get to be with you, I don’t care where we go.”

  
She leaned in and kissed him, giving his chest that familiar flutter.

  
“Alright.” Percy said loudly. “Who's ready for a warm fire and some hot chocolate?”

  
“Oh, that’s sounds perfect right now.“ Hermione sighed.

  
“You still have peppermint sticks, right?” Astoria asked hopefully.

  
Draco perked up at that. “He better! Percy knows I love them!”

  
“And what if I don’t?” Percy said with a small smile.

  
“You do.” Draco grinned.

  
They all began the walk back to the house a group, each one laughing with elbows linked.

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m the one he really wants.” Hermione joked as she wiped the remaining snow off of her jacket.

  
“Draco is pretty hard to resist.” Charlie said to her. “I’d hate to have to fight my favorite brother.”

  
“Your favorite, hmm?” Ginny teased. “Wait until I tell Bill!”

  
“You’re my favorite.” Hermione hummed as she leaned in for a sweet kiss from Percy. “You will always be.”

  
Before Percy could respond in kind, George was ready with a jibe. “Luna is Percy’s favorite Weasley, we all know it. Sorry to say it, Hermione.”

  
Percy laughed at the comment. It was certainly true that Luna was his favorite, but he couldn’t wait for the day that he could say that his favorite Weasley was Hermione.

~

The walk back to their cottage was filled with laughter. Charlie had somehow stolen Hermione away for a chat on some of the dragons on his reserve, and Draco and Ron hadn’t got enough of each other during the snowball fight. They continued to chase each other around with handfuls of snow, weaving through their small crowd.

“What’s in your head, Percy?”

  
Percy turned to look at his very pregnant sister in law. “Nothing really, Luna. Just thinking about random things.”

  
“Mmm.” She hummed as she looped her arm through his. “George has enjoyed himself today.”

  
“That’s good.” Percy said genuinely. “I’m glad they everyone could make it out.”

  
She turned her all knowing eyes on him. “Are you?”

  
He thought about his answer for barely a moment. “I really am. I’ll admit that I did have other plans for today, but I really am happy that everyone is here. It doesn’t happen nearly often enough.”

  
Luna gave him a beautiful broad smile. “Soon enough we’ll be adding a few more Weasley’s.”

  
“And I can’t wait. Twins. I’m sure they’ll know all of George’s pranking secrets before they’re five.”

“What are they doing?” Astoria asked with a shake of her head as she made her way over to Luna and Percy.

  
“Arguing. It’s wonderful.” Luna smiled as she let go of Percy then linked her arm threw Astoria’s.

  
“Are my niece and nephew moving around in there?” Astoria asked as she put her free hand on Luna’s belly.

  
Luna moved her sister in laws hand to a certain spot on her stomach with a small grin on her face. “Freddie is.”

  
“How can you possibly tell which baby is Freddie?” Harry asked her. Where he’d come from Percy had no idea.

  
“Because Florence always sits on the left.” Luna said simply.

  
“I love them already.” Astoria gushed. “Your favorite aunt can’t wait for you to get here!” She squealed at Luna’s stomach.

  
“Ron needs to give you some babies.” Ginny laughed out.

  
“We’ve been talking about it.” She said to Ginny in a dreamy voice. “Maybe next year sometime. My Healer training is finally finished so hopefully we can begin our family.”

  
“And what a phenomenal Healer you will be.” Percy beamed at her. “The best at St. Mungo’s.”

  
“Do try to keep my husband in one piece when he shows up.” Ginny joked. “I seriously don’t understand how he can be the defeater of Voldemort yet walk right into a cabinet we’ve had in the same spot for three years because he didn’t see it.”

  
Harry laughed at that. “I remember that. Broke my glasses and everything.”

  
“Percy, you have peppermint sticks, right?” Astoria asked randomly. “They’re my favorite! Plus, Draco will have an absolute fit.”

  
“We have them, don’t worry. Hermione made sure of it when she went to the store earlier this week.”

  
“Yes.” She hissed with delight. “I can’t wait.”

~

“Alright.” Hermione announced as they entered the house. “I’ll get the hot chocolate going!”

  
“Do you need any help?” Astoria asked.

  
Before Hermione could answer Ginny beat her to it. “You better not tell her your recipe if you won’t even tell me!” She whined as hurried to removed her jacket and boots.

  
“Hermione, please just tell her already.” Harry whined. “Every so often I have to be the taste tester and I’m forced to lie and tell her it’s just like yours.”

  
Ginny turned to give her husband a fake glare. “Shut it, Potter.”

  
“It’s the only thing I can make!” Hermione called back. “Can’t you just let me have this one thing?!”

  
“It really is the only thing she can make well.” Percy agreed. “It’s the best hot chocolate though.”

  
“I’ve asked her for years to give it to me.” Charlie said as he flopped down on the couch. “I’ll be dead before I finally hear what she does.”

  
“I bet she’d give it to me.”

  
Charlie snorted. “Draco, what in the hell makes you think that?”

  
“I’m her favorite brother in law.”

  
Harry froze while in the middle of hanging his jacket on the rack next to the door. “I beg your pardon?”

  
“You heard me, Potter. I’m her favorite.” Draco said smugly as he curled up next to Charlie, who was ready and waiting for him.

  
“We'll see about that when she comes back.” Harry huffed.

  
Percy just rolled his eyes. “You’re all being quite ridiculous.”

  
“You’re just smug because you can have the best hot chocolate in the world any time you’d like.” Ron said to him. “We always have to beg for it.”

  
Percy did feel a little smug at that. “Maybe.”

  
“Her hot chocolate does go very well with my plum cake.” Luna said in her usual whimsy voice.

  
Percy looked around at his family members, knowing full well that Luna’s plum cake absolutely did not go well with Hermione’s hot chocolate. “I couldn’t agree more.”

  
“No.” Draco nodded immediately. “My thoughts exactly.”

  
Luna smiled at them both, then sat crossed legged on the floor in front of George, who mouthed a silent thank you to them both.

  
“Anyone care for a game of exploding snap?” Ron asked.

  
Percy removed his wand and set the logs on the fire aflame. “It’s been ages since I’ve played.”

  
“Teams?” Charlie asked hopefully.

  
“No!” George burst out. “You and Perce are not allowed to be on the same team."

  
“Well I’m not being on Harry’s team again.” Draco grumbled. “He never pays attention.”

  
Harry elbowed him in the side. “You’re never going to let that go are you? Hell Draco, that was our first game ever as partners!”

  
“And we lost!” Draco said dramatically.

  
Percy shook his head at his family’s silliness. “You lot figure it out, I’ll be right back.”

  
“Percy.” Luna called out. “Bring me some cookies when you return.”

  
“Anything for you.” He said to her as he left the room.

Percy stood in the entryway to the kitchen for a moment and watched Hermione set out all of her ingredients. It really was the only thing she could make.

  
“Need any help?”

  
Hermione flashed him a smile that was only ever meant for him. “From you? Always.”

  
Percy came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her then set his chin on her shoulder.

  
She leaned back against him as she stirred in her secret ingredient, then added the melted chocolate. “How are you, my love?”

  
Percy closed his eyes and kissed her neck. “I’m well. This has been a very good day.”

  
“I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed yourself. You work too hard, Percy.”

  
He snorted. “This coming from the youngest Minister of Magic? My teaching job is far less stressful.”

  
“You’ve always taken your career seriously, and I admire you very much for that. I just want you to relax and have fun every once in awhile.”

  
“Hermione, I am very happy. With my life and with my family and with you. Do you understand? I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
She turned to face him and he was hit by her piercing brown eyes. “Yes, Professor Weasley.”

  
“I’m glad you see it my way, Minister Granger.” He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, loving how she molded herself to him.

  
“Don’t distract me. If I burn this I’ll never hear the end of it.”

  
“You won’t burn it.” Percy assured her. “I bet you could make it in your sleep.” He kept his hands on her waist as she spun around again to stir the mixture, then added her final ingredients. “Will you please get the mugs from the cupboard?”

  
“Of course.” With a kiss to the top of her head he pulled away and pulled out her favorite mugs and the serving tray that he had planned on using for breakfast.

Once each mug was full and topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, Percy brought the tray out for Hermione as they reentered the living room.

  
“Alright, who has what?” Percy called out.

  
“Peppermint!” Draco and Astoria shouted at the same time.

  
Hermione just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the two mugs that had peppermint sticks. “Peppermint for you, then cinnamon for Charlie and George, extra chocolate for Ron and Harry, extra marshmallows for Luna and Ginny.”

  
“You know everything, Hermione.” Ron said to her as he accepted his mug.

  
“Not everything.” She said humbly. “But almost.”

  
“Ahh, there she is.” Draco joked. “Thought we’d lost you for a minute there.”

~

Percy looked around at his family that was gathered all throughout the living room. George was absentmindedly running his fingers through Luna’s hair while she rubbed her huge stomach. Ron was sitting in the large chair closest to the fire with Astoria perched on his lap, laughing as a Ginny told them all how flustered her teammates got when Harry showed up last week as a surprise during their practice. Charlie and Draco were cuddled together on the couch, not a single inch of space between them.

And here he was, sitting opposite everyone on the other couch with one arm draped over Hermione’s shoulders, and her hand on this thigh. Every once in a while she would lean in and kiss him just because she could. Or she’d rub circles on his leg with her thumb. Nearly his whole family, just sitting by the fire, laughing and talking and being so carefree that it made his heart swell with pride. This was what he wanted for the rest of his life. This was everything that he ever wanted.

“I’ve been thinking.” Percy blurted out. “About something for quite some time, and I think now is as good a moment as any.”

  
Everyone got quiet as they looked at him, but he only had eyes for Hermione.

  
“Hermione Jean Granger.” He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box, enjoying her gasp as she realized what was about to happen. “I love you. I love you so much, and because of you, every dream I have ever had has come true.” He opened the box and revealed the diamond ring inside. “Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?”

  
He saw her eyes well with tears and her hand shot to her lips. “Oh, Percy. Yes. Yes, yes, yes!” She launched herself at him, nearly making him fall backwards as he caught her.

His family erupted in cheers and claps and he struggled to keep his own emotions in check.

  
“I love you, Hermione.” He whispered as he slid the engagement ring onto her slim finger.

  
“This is what you had planned today, isn’t it? Oh Percy, and I ruined it.” She breathed.

  
“You didn’t ruin anything.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “This was the perfect day, Hermione. The perfect snow day.”


End file.
